Thyself Unknown
by emotionless04
Summary: Olivia just happens to be in the right place at the right time for a small girl, but, is this girl what the svu team need to bring back olvia benson? R&R! there will be an OE pairin in this later if it gets off the ground
1. Chapter 1

**Thyself Unknown**

People say all you remember from life is the good things, but, what if good never existed? What if you slip out of the world's grasp and exist merely as a shell of what you used to be? I sit in the gutter on the side of a road, it's raining heavily, but not yet a storm. The leaves that have fallen in the wind float down the concrete gutter, alongside the garbage that has accumulated over the course of the day. My shirt was soaked a long time ago and my trousers, once new, are now sitting on my legs torn and ruined. The brown raincoat I had on is now draped over me, in an attempt to aid in protecting what is left of me. As cars pass and water from the road floods my jeans and burns my entire body in a stabbing ache, which sears through me as a constant reminder I am still here, broken and lost. The old raincoat I wear is torn and as the rain gets harder it runs in streams down my coat, like the positive emotion still left deep within me, under my sorrows. It's a Thursday but no one's at school now, it's the holidays, yet, I feel solace within next to the roots of my strength. I long for someone to take me away from these emotions and bring me back from this glazed shadow. I wish I could die and end the pain, end the emptiness, end the loneliness, and pacify my emotions. Yet, as much as I wish for this I long for much more value, I long for someone to take me away, wrap me in their arms a let me cry, let me feel safe and protected, stop me from overthrowing myself, keep me from myself ad the bottles that lie beside me once full, but now empty.

The rain turns to storm, and as people run in an attempt to keep themselves dry. Not once do they notice me. As they shuffle past down the sidewalk, I decide to move out of the rain, or attempt to minimise the rain falling on me to lessen the burning sensation. I try moving my limp self, but, I can't. I fall flat against the cold, hard pavement and I cry out in pain, but, my pain is not just a physical pain, it is an entirety, it is I. I lie on the side walk numb, cold and empty, contemplating my death and resurrection. If I died here would I be forgotten, would anyone remember me, who would I be remembered as? I feel my body shaking uncontrollably as the last people walking the streets disperse into buildings. I lie there on the street, listening to the rain fall and the rustle of leaves as blow all over the street, but, then I hear a sound inconsistent with the rain and leaves. I hear footsteps, except they are not like the others that pass, hurriedly rushing by, these stop, they stop somewhere close to me and I don't know what to do. I would have though it was a gangster, set on mugging me and bringing me to my death but, they are leather soled shoes, like boots, not heavy, rubber soled boots. My stomach gets caught in my throat and I hold my breath waiting for it to all end, but the end never comes. I roll over and through my sad, empty eyes and my muddy, tear-stained face, I look up at a woman crouched over me, she's looking at my drunken form, with a look I can't interpret. It's warm and kind, willing and…concern? But, there is an emotion that I cannot by define; it is all of these emotions mixed together, strong and powerful. But, my thoughts are interrupted by a voice gentle and soothing, I realise she's talking to me "are u ok?" I look up at the woman, I shake my head and then fall limp back onto the sidewalk. I feel someone caring me somewhere, as I start shaking uncontrollably, up stairs maybe, but that is the end, as I fall into a deep exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, unfortunately Dick Wolf and Universal own them all, except the girl.

A/N: by the way in this fic Elliot is divorced, Olivia is single.

_My POV_

I am awoken sometime during the night, in a cold sweat, the rain is still pouring heavily and I can hear it banging on windows. As I open my eyes, I am suddenly, disorientated and scared. Though I remember the woman I am not familiar with my surroundings and I begin to feel like I am all at sea. The material bellow me is soft and comfortable. As I look around, through my sore eyes, I spot an old wooden bookcase, which is filled with a variety of books ranging from crime and obvious text books to romance novels and is positioned adjacent to the window. However, there are several other pieces of furnishings that are strategically placed. In front of the couch, which I lie on is a coffee table that appears to be of a similar age to the bookcase. There is also a TV next to the bookcase and a worn sheepskin rug in front of it. But, as I scan the room I notice a dark, mysterious figure sitting in a large chair near the TV at the end of the couch where my feet lie and there is a dim lamp, which is lighting the room. I am unsure of what I am to do, and as the figure rises I become scared as to what may happen next. Will she hit me? Will I ever leave this place? Was this to be my final resting place? I begin to shake fiercely and my vision becomes clouded, what if what I left behind is only to be endured again by a different force here? Yet, the woman stops short of the bed and sits on the coffee table in front of me and leans towards me. A tear escapes me before I am able to blink it back and trickles down my muddy face, but, as I flinch and brace myself for the pain staking slap that should following my tears I feel a thumb brush against my cheek and it is then I realise that, that slap will never come. I start jabbering off in-understandable sentences "I shouldn't be here, you don't even know me, I don't deserve your help, you should have left me to die cold and helpless, similar to the rest of my life, people aren't meant to be kind, they hit you and yell not care and help people, especially ones they don't know. I cry, so hard, as if the flood gates had been opened and my emotions role out like a roaring sea. As I sit there cry, the woman moves from her position on the coffee table and sits next to me, she wraps me in her arms and while I cry on her shoulder she says "You'll be ok, I'll find a way and never will I leave you."

_Olivia's POV_

Olivia's Apartment, 3am

She lay on my couch, frail and restless. She had been sleeping, albeit, dreaming, most likely of what had happened. She looked so small and helpless on the street this evening, her body so small and dishevelled, my heart went out to her, I will never leave her, I wish I could help her. What was I going to do? Should I call Cragen and tell him? Do I turn her over to social services? As another belting of thunder ran through the city, I see her awaken. She looks terrified; solitude and apprehension are written all over her face. I can almost feel her pain. I wander over towards her as she looks over my living room. I stop and sit on the coffee table trying to imagine what is going through her mind, but, it is almost useless. As a lonesome tears rolls down her cheek I can tell she wants to be brave and strong, but nevertheless, I brush the tear away from her featured. She looks almost shocked when I do so and she begins prattling nonsense and the most I can do I promise never to leave her.

She cried into my arms, her body shaking as I hug her tightly trying to re-assure her that I will not hurt her, and as she cries, I feel her pain, as if it is radiating from her small body.

Her crying sub-sides and her breathing becomes deep and even, as she falls into a sleep that will be haunted by painful memories of her past.

I wrap her in a large blanket, which I had draped over the back of the couch and leave her to sleep. I decide I should call Cragen and inform him of my situation as the possibility of clearing this entire "thing" for lack of a better word, up in 3 hrs is impossible.

"Cragen" a sleepy, yet surprisingly alert captain answers

"Cap' it's Olivia, umm how do I put this to you, I picked up a girl from the street outside my building last night and I'm wondering what I should do?" I ask hopeful that he won't bail her off to social services.

"Liv, what do you know already?"

"Well, she was definitely running from something or someone, she's terrified, very disorientated and broken. Capt'n could you assign El and I to her case, I think she really needs someone to trust right now?"

"What would this case be?"

"Possible rape and abuse to a girl under the age of 13," I reply hopeful he will not sperate her.

"Very well, you and Stabler can handle the case,"

"Thanks Cap',"

"See you at the precinct later, with our latest case,"

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I hope this is a little longer. Sry, my next update will be longer and hopefully, quicker. If you guys have any ideas or thoughts they'd be great. Oh, and I'm not sure whether Elliot should have custody of his kids or not, cause I think I could link them in so give me your opinion.


End file.
